


leave the pain behind

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: New Moon, F/M, and gives edward a piece of her mind, bella stands up for herself, new moon!jacob, the one who was the best option for bella, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: AU where Bella never jumped off the cliff, so the Cullens never came back to Forks. Bella started a relationship with Jacob and just when everything was going fine, Edward comes back to convince her to get back together.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	leave the pain behind

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from edward's line (i don't remember if it was from the movie or the book) where he said he would've come back to bella anyway. i hope you like it <3

"Okay, I need to enter my house if I want to get my homework done anytime soon," Bella said between kisses.

“Just five more minutes,” Jacob said, pressing his lips to hers again and making her lose her train of thought.

Damn, his lips were addicting. “I’m serious,” she said, allowing him to kiss her one more time before pulling away.

“Okay, okay.”

Bella smiled at him, and then kissed him once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She opened the car’s door, mentally preparing to battle with the math homework when Jacob reached out and closed the door again. She turned to look at him. “Why did you do that?”

Jacob had tensed. His breathing was so erratic, it was a wonder he hadn’t turned into a wolf yet. “There’s a vampire here.”

“What?!”

“I’m going to investigate. Would you please stay in the car?”

Bella nodded, unable to speak due to the fear that was currently seeping into her bones, as Jacob got out of the car. She hadn’t seen a vampire in over a year now thanks to Jacob and his pack, who had killed Victoria a few months ago. She wondered who this vampire could be and how the werewolf smell that surrounded the house hadn’t scared them away.

She looked through the glass and saw Jacob talking angrily to someone; he was standing in front of them, so Bella couldn’t see who they were. _How strange_ , she thought. Jacob wouldn’t be talking to a vampire unless…

Unless he knew them.

“Oh my God.” Bella quickly got out of the car and walked up to them.

“Bells…,” Jacob said, turning to look at her with a worried expression on his face and allowing her to see who was behind him.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She had thought she would never see him again. “Edward,” she exclaimed, surprised.

“Hi, Bella,” he said.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“To see me?” She asked, confused.

He nodded and looked at the ground, apparently finding it more interesting than her.

“Bella…” Jacob said, approaching her with his hands outstretched in a clear consoling gesture.

“You need to go,” said Bella, bluntly.

Edward looked at her, his eyes open wide in surprise. “What?”

“I don’t want you here, go away.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t. Of course you don’t!” said Bella, feeling an unknown rage take hold of her. “You don’t get it because you don’t know me anymore. You left, remember? It’s been a year. I’ve changed.”

“Bella, if you could just let me explain-“

“Explain what?”

“Why I left. And why I’m here now.”

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly, encouraging him to talk.

“I left, not because I didn’t love you but because I was scared you would get hurt if you kept dating a vampire.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “And you couldn’t have told me that back then?” She continued talking when he didn’t answer. “I spent months believing that you abandoned me because I wasn’t enough for you. Do you have any idea what that’s done to my psyche?”

“I’m so sorry, Bella.”

“Why did you come here?” She asked, not wanting to hear his apologies, even though she knew he meant them. The damage was already done.

“I came…” Edward glanced at Jacob before saying, “I came here to tell you that I love you, and to convince you to give me another chance.”

Bella scoffed. “You’re unbelievable. Did you actually think you could come back here and that everything was going to be the same as before? You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“I don’t, and I’m sorry for that-“

“Stop apologizing!” Bella took a deep breath, trying to keep herself in check. By this point, she didn’t want to talk to him anymore, but she could see that he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

And that’s when she remembered. Edward always used to say that her pain hurt him as well. She didn’t like hurting him on purpose –even if she was mad at him; after all, he had been her first love and she remembered the good times in their relationship fondly–, but if that was what would take for him to leave, it was worth a shot. “Did you know that after you left I was in a catatonic state? I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep. And every time I did sleep I woke up screaming because of the nightmares I had. I used to feel like a hole had open up in my chest. It cost me horrors to feel okay again; read Jacob’s mind if you don’t believe me. After all the pain you’ve caused me, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Edward closed his eyes and stepped back as if she had shot him in the chest. _Good_ , she thought.

He opened his eyes again, though this time they were clearly in pain. “Bella-“ he said, trying to get closer to her.

“She said no, buddy,” said Jacob, laying his hand on Edward’s chest to stop him. “Leave.”

Edward sighed and looked down again, most likely taking his time to get used to the idea that she didn’t want him anymore.

“Just tell me one thing,” he said, catching her eyes with his. “Are you happy with him?”

Bella held his gaze and said the only thing she was sure about in her life. “Yes, I am.”

Edward looked at her a few more seconds and vanished. Bella turned around to see him one last time, but it was too late. He was gone.

She felt Jacob’s arm wrapping around her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered, sliding her arm around his waist. “I feel relieved, actually.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about him.”

“Oh, believe me, neither did I.”

He chuckled and started to walk, guiding her towards the house. Bella was grateful to have him by her side. She knew that if it weren’t for him, she would probably still be sad.

“I love you,” she said, tightening her hold in his waist.

“I love you too. And just so you know, I’m never going to leave you.”

She laughed. “I know that.”

He pecked her on the lips as they entered her house, the math homework long forgotten.


End file.
